Daddy's Plushie
by Nyago
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Shadow's baby girl can't sleep because of the nightmares that plunge her at night, but thanks to a certain plushie, and a mother’s love, the nightmares disappear. ShadAmy. Totally Mushy. [Complete]


ONE SHOT. Small drabble, ShadAmy and their daughter. :D I felt the need to do this, even if my grammar sucks ass. DO NOT CRTIC ME FOR MY GRAMMAR OR because it's OOC PLEASE. Thank you!

ENJOY.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

**"Daddy's Plushie"**

By: Nyago

* * *

A small tiny life form turned and twisted in her bed while she lay asleep, she kept mumbling such as "no" or "mommy and daddy" over and over again until one point, she cracked and began to scream. "DADDY!! MOMMY!" she yelled from the top of her lungs, shivering and hiding under the comfort of her own sheets. 

Shadow the hedgehog ran into the room as fast as he could, without his shoes properly put on, he had to rely on his own two feet and slap the door open. When he had heard his baby girl scream that way, his spikes on his back stood up and froze as if he was in the middle of the worst winter storms.

Shadow ran to his baby girl side, "What's wrong Alexis!?" He said as he gathers his only daughter into his arms.

"Daddy!" she snob, clinging to her father as if her life depended on it. "Daddy!" she cries again.

"What's wrong?!" Not minutes later, Amy rushes into the room, hair askew and her t-shirt backwards.

"Alexis…" Shadow voice remained calm, for he knew what might be troubling her. "My love, did you have a nightmare?" He whispers softly into her ear. Alexis nods but continues to hold strongly against Shadow chest.

Amy sighs and takes a sit next to her husband and child. Massaging her daughter back, Amy lean forward more to see if her daughter would have wanted to move away from her father chest and sit calmly between the two. No such luck, she was cling to him like glue.

"Alexis, Baby, you need to let mommy see you too, and you need to let her know about this." Shadow spoke, as he tries to move his daughter. Luckily, she obeys and stares at her mother red-eye, with tears still streaming down her face.

"This has happen before?" Shadow nods "Why didn't' you tell me?" Amy asks.

"Daddy put pinky swear…I didn't want you to think I was…" she began to cry.

Amy heart burst into tears as she gathers her baby close. "Oh sweetie, I though what?"

"That I was a…FREAK!" She cries harder.

Amy stares a-wide towards Shadow, who looks away. "Why…why would you think that?"

Alexis try to gather herself; she has to be strong, for daddy always says it's good to be strong sometimes. "In…school, the kids make fun of me because I am weird, they say Daddy is an alien and mommy just regular. And they told me, that…you won't like me when you find out that I am weird...and freaky powers"

Amy mind was going insane; those kids DARE to make fun of her daughter because she was a little different? MONDAY morning, let school come, she will give them a piece of HER mind. Holding her daughter close, Amy whisper to her, "Don't you worry! Mommy will ALWAYS love you no matter what! And let Monday come, I will give those kids a piece of my mind!" her voice split venom.

Alexis smile for the first time that night, and hugged her mother dearly. "Thank you mama!"

Seeing the two of them together, Shadow heart did a flip before he began to notice that they needed to get back to sleep and their daughter did too, unless they just skipped the whole Sunday ordeal and not go to Sonic stupid barbeque party. Is not like he wanted to go and see those people again. Beside, he rather spends his perfect Sunday morning with his wife, in bed, naked for a couple of hours.

"We better go" Shadow gulped before allowing his thoughts drift away any further. "Unless…"

"No, and we are still going." Amy words were final and Shadow grumble and unhappily left the room. "Now, let's get back to sleep ok?" Amy responds, setting her daughter back into bed for the night.

"What if they come back?" Alexis began to worry. The nightmares, usually presented her classmates and their parents mocking her while her mother leaves her behind.

"Hmmm, that would be a problem…oh I got the solution!" Amy ran out of her daughter room and few seconds later came back, with a very large stuff animal. Alexis giggled, "who's that!?" She asks.

"That, would be my very badly stuff animal of your father I made years before you were born. It's when he left on mission and I felt lonely at night. So I made him!" Amy smiles as she hands her most precious toy to her daughter, not that she needed it. She already had the real thing.

"Thank you mommy!" Alexis clings to her father plushie and lays him down next to her.

"Good night sweetie"

"Good night mommy"

As Amy walks towards the door and turns off the lights, she gets one good look at her daughter for one final time before closing the door.

A smile place on her lips, from that night and many nights, Alexis had night-less nightmares for the rest of her life. All in thanks to badly made "Daddy Plushie".

**-END-**

CORNY. So I know, and if I confused you, I am sorry. I know how cruel kids can these days and well anyone would have nightmares if you get pick on. (I did!) and the idea of Shadow plushie is actually real. I sleep with a 42 inch Shadow plushie, and I love him very much. Review. :D please


End file.
